Romantic night in with the Potters?
by laurennjenks
Summary: James has planned a romantic night in for himself and a heavily pregnant Lily. Mrs Potter always told James "everything's made to be broken, everything broken can be fixed" But there are some things that can't be fixed.


**A/N: Round 11 of QQFL**

 **Chaser 1, Wigtown Wanderers**

 **Challenge: Iris by the Goo Goo Dolls. "Everything's made to be broken"**

 **Prompts:** **2\. (word) spoon**

 **3\. (scene) a dance between two characters**

 **5\. (picture)** **m**

 **...**

It was all James' idea. The home-cooked meal, the candles and the violin bewitched to play in the background. It was the perfect way to have one final romantic night before the baby came. Lily was licking what was left of her ice cream off of her spoon while James poured himself another glass of mead that had been given as a present from Madam Rosmerta for James' birthday. He hadn't drunk it because Lily hadn't been able to drink but Lily had insisted he drink it after planning such a lovely evening. The violin began playing a slow waltz. James placed his glass on the table and offered a hand to Lily, waggling his eyebrows. Lily smirked at her husband and took his hand. She tried to place her hands around James' neck but could not comfortably reach because her protruding stomach only allowed her to get so close to James. James chuckled and took one of Lily's hands into his own and placed the other on her waist. They took small slow steps, twirling around to the beat of the music. James saw a look of discomfort cross his wife's face.

"Feet hurting?" he asked, leading her over to the sofa and helping her lie back against the cushions.

"Ugh, don't get me wrong, being pregnant was fun for a while but I can't wait until this little one gets here. Even my stomach is feeling uncomfortable," moaned Lily. James sat down and placed Lily's legs so that they were across his lap.

"I know. I'm so excited for him to be here. I can teach him how to fly, Sirius can tell him awesome stories about his dad, Remus can teach him all the smart stuff and Peter can teach him how to get away with stuff," said James dreamily.

"Oh no, our child is not going to become some delinquent marauder and it'll be a long while before I let them near a broomstick," scolded Lily. "And how do you know it's going to be a 'he'? It could be a girl."

"Nah, this is my little boy inside here," cooed James, rubbing Lily's stomach. Lily rolled her eyes in response. She smiled, thinking back to all her memories with James. If someone had told her five years ago that she'd be sat here, nine months pregnant, married to James Potter, she would have laughed hysterically at them for voicing such an absurd thing.

 **** **...**

"Lily Evans! I'm going to make you love me if it's the last thing I do," shouted James, standing on the Gryffindor table during breakfast.

Lily's cheeks burned red and she glanced around the room.

"I will never love you. Now get down," whispered Lily angrily.

"You say you'll never love me, but one day Lily Evans, I bet you're going to want to kiss me and –"

"Mr Potter, please return to your seat," interrupted Professor McGonagall loudly.

"Professor, you can't oppress Evans' love for me," replied James dramatically. Sirius sniggered and got up to join his friend standing on the table.

"I live in a free world, Professor. And I believe everyone should have the right to express their love," shouted Sirius. He put his arms around James pretended to comfort him. Remus shook his head at his friends and exchanged an exasperated glance with Peter who was grinning from ear to ear. He looked at Lily, who was now so red that her face was almost the colour of beetroot. Everyone was staring at the scene. Remus felt a twinge of sympathy for Lily.

"Black, Potter, if you don't get down from that table, I will not hesitate to put you both in detention,"

James got down from the table and slung his arms around Lily's shoulders. Lily pushed him away.

"Listen, you arrogant toe rag. I will never want to be in the same room as you, let alone do something as disgusting as kiss you," huffed Lily, marching out of the hall. She was quickly joined by Severus Snape, who glanced back at James smirking.

 **** **...**

Lily shook her head at the memory.

"What?" asked James.

"Just thinking about the time you got up on the table in the great hall and announced to everyone that you would make me love you."

"I did, didn't I?" replied James with a wink. James got up and crossed the room to collect his glass of mead. Lily followed suit and got up to stretch her stiff legs. She swayed her body to the rhythm of the violin, rubbing her stomach. She felt a sharp thump against the inside of her stomach.

 _Like this song, eh little one?_

Suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her lower stomach.

James lifted the glass of mead from the table, but tripped over the chair. The glass shattered as it fell on the wooden floor.

"Damn it," James said to himself.

"James," called Lily.

"It's okay, Lily. Like my mother always said, everything's made to be broken and everything broken can be fixed," assured James, using a spell to fix the broken glass.

Lily felt a pressure between her legs and suddenly, her trousers were soaking wet.

"James!" cried Lily.

"It's okay, Lils. Good as new, see?" said James, turning around to show her the glass. It took James a second to notice the dark patch on Lily's trousers.

"Lily, why-" began James.

"My waters have broken."

"Oh," breathed James slowly. "I don't think I can fix that."


End file.
